


Hard to Starboard

by Froggie, Moondog



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Fic, M/M, Passive-aggression, This Is STUPID, bc selene, that's right hell yeah, we did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helosi was lying on his cot being a goober</p><p>"gosh" he said "what a goober i am" he said with pretty much no situational awareness whats over''</p><p>"FUCK!"<br/>yelled Selene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Starboard

**Author's Note:**

> WE DID A THING yes yes we did
> 
> it's what we do

Helosi was lying on his cot being a goober

"gosh" he said "what a goober i am" he said with pretty much no situational awareness whats over''

"FUCK!"  
yelled Selene

he had burst into the roo,m, hair faded and fCUEKD UP

"/Helios jumped up, displaying his very official "Fuck My aSs" croptop because he was on his day off"

 

"Helios you chodewaffle" said Seleene "why d o you wear these things and not put out" he said again, this time a second time"

Heloids did not have an answer because those were too many words for him.

Selene was mad. Kind of like a cat when you drip it in water that it hates. "HELOIS," he said. "PAY ATTENTIOn to my dick"

Helios did not know a lot fo things. But he was pretty sure there wer ecd dicks in the colonies.p

Helio s put down his copy of "Speaceships are cool" and glommed onto Selene's beautiful fat angry no-longer-an-uke-now that-helios-is-in-the-room-cock.

YES said Selene  
THIS IS ALL I HAVE passive aggressively wanted since i have been on this ship from DAY 1 BRO

and he moaned suggestively

Helios gnawed a little bit just a little bit and nibbled on Selene's neck

and selene was all HEY

Let's get this show on the ROAD

"VROOM VROOM" said Helois into selens's sweet cake-falvored skin

 

'I Am NOT CAKE " protested the selene

Helops nodded and was like "cool put it in me"

"SUDDEN TOP" yelled Selene and thrust his beautiful space dick into Helios' loading bay

"PERFECT TEN" yelled Helios  
and that was it  
it was over.

FUCKING HELL said selene I WAS NOT DONE  
and so he continued on to his heart's content because for fuck's sake, it was his turn after all this time

and then the alarm rang and it was BATTLE STATIONS

and so slelene gained acclaim as a pretty damn good navigator.

HEll yeah.


End file.
